


The look of love

by Keepoffthegrass



Series: The Reichenbach feels [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary would do anything not to lose John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look of love

Mary was an expert liar, and so as she smiled and shook peoples hand, she really did look the picture perfect bride enjoying the best day of her life, but inside fear was turning her heart to flint.

She wasn't the least bit regretful as she thought back to her earlier plan to murder Sherlock at the wedding (it had been ludicrously easy to blackmail the waiter into slipping the cyanide into the glass intended for him) she saw now just how utterly necessary it was to ensure a happy life for her, John and the baby. Despite everything he may say, and despite probably even believing his own words, John could no more stay away from Sherlock than a moth can fly past a flame.  
She saw it with every proud, still-awe struck smile, a face that said 'I'm ridiculously happy just to be in your presence'. The thing was, John never looked at her the way he looked at Sherlock. As he hugged Sherlock after his, admittedly wonderful, best man speech, she knew she was doing the right thing-a sign of the depth of Sherlock's esteem and respect for him made John look more alive than he ever had in the three years she had known him, three years of still having nightmares and waking with a dead man's name on his lips...she pressed her lips together in a parody of a smile. She had gotten him through the grief once, she could do it again, especially with a baby to distract him.  
As everyone dabbed at their eyes she slowly stood up.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that was beautiful Sherlock, thank you! I shall always do my best to make sure I deserve John Watson and I will always remember your kind words today. And now I think we should all have a toast!"  
As the wedding guest clapped and cheered Mary nodded to the waiter to serve their table.  
She would remember the words and she knew that John would live up to them, even without his detective.


End file.
